27 de Noviembre
by Sky Valmont
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Luego de dos meses, un dia 27 de Noviembre para ser más precisos, él decidió volver y así recuperar lo que más aprecia en éste mundo... Ella. OneShoot * Alerta Emo xd -Apesto haciendo Summarys e,e


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

**ALERTA: ** éste fic contiene un alto grado EMO, así que gente demasiado sensible… bueno, consígase una caja de pañuelos solo por si acaso.

Las canciones que aparecerán son Beauty Through Broken Glass de Eyes Set To Kill y White Horse, de Taylor Swift. Ehhh recomiendo que las bajen y las escuchen llegando la letra… xddd ya que así me inspiré en escribir esto (: …

Bueno, sin más demora, he aquí mi minific.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No.[…] —No me convienes, Bella._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.__[…] sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos._

—_Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.__Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado._

_Se había ido._

Octubre.

Noviembre.

_* ~Ella._

Dos meses.

'_Será como si nunca hubiese existido'._

… Han pasado dos meses y aún sigo escuchando en mi cabeza esas palabras con la misma intensidad y frialdad con las que las pronunciaste. Sinceramente no se que fue lo que más me hirió y me hace sentar así de mal… el hecho que rompieras todas las promesas… que me hayas abandonado ese día en el bosque… que todas mis ilusiones se fueran a la mierda, o que me mintieras diciendo que me amabas, cuando tu pensabas otra cosa… aunque tus ojos querían decir otra cosa que tu intentabas ocultar.

Creo y siento que me falta algo o más bien alguien… y claro está que eres tú. Durante estos meses mi única compañía ha sido mi almohada… y mi guitarra, la cual encontré en una subasta hace ya tres años… creí que la había dejado en Phoenix, pero mágicamente apareció en mejores condiciones y con un gran lazo rojo fuera de mi habitación, hace más o menos tres semanas… Desde entonces solo me dedico a tocarla y a componer. Aunque intente distraerme, aún así te recuerdo… mi primera melodía fue la nana que compusiste para mi, que quizá hace tres meses me hubiese importado y alegrado mucho más que ahora.

Sé que si pienso en él, y aún cuando no lo hago, termino abrazando mis rodillas, sentada en el suelo y sollozando… pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Soy una persona bastante masoquista, se podría decir… pero tengo miedo al olvido. Temo llegar a pensar que esto nunca sucedió… temo olvidar completamente todo de él, sus ojos… su cara… nuestros momentos… o la primera vez en que lo vi.

Son las 8.00 pm y debo ir a prepararle la cena a Charlie. Bajé las escaleras y sin decir nada comencé a recalentar el arroz del almuerzo e hice un poco de carne rostizada. Apenas estuvo listo, serví la comida y luego me senté para comenzar a comer, mientras sentía la preocupada mirada de Charlie en mí.

—Bella! — dijo fuertemente, haciendo que se me resbalara el tenedor de la mano, salpicando hacia todos lados. Al ver mi reacción se asustó un poco y me ayudó a limpiar — Lo siento, pero te he hablado más de tres veces y como no respondías…

—Oh — me limité a contestar. Creo que ésta fue la primera vez que lo oí hablar en muchos días…

—Billy llamó hoy, para invitarnos a La Push… y dice que Jacob muere de ganas por verte, así que pensé que podríamos ir juntos… tal vez…

—Debo estudiar — mentí. No me apetecía hablar con nadie, ni menos hacer sufrir a Charlie por mi estado. Me levanté de la mesa, lavé mi plato y lo dejé en la encimera. — Buenas noches — dije débilmente, para luego subir a mi habitación, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Bueno, así son todos mis días… sólo que mañana hay instituto… Yu-ju.

Esta bien, lo reconozco. Soy masoquista.

Me duele el ver su mesa aún vacía, ya que nadie se atreve a usarla… es como si estuviese prohibida, como si ellos fueran a volver de la noche a la mañana… Pero sé que no lo harán y que además debo evitar mirarla… pero no puedo, creo que aún tengo la estúpida esperanza que un día miraré y lo vea allí sentado, como el primer día.

Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba Mike, como siempre todo un Golden Retriever, intentando incluirme en conversaciones que ni me interesan. Hoy, en vez de sentarme en mi puesto habitual, tomé mi limonada y salí de la cafetería… simplemente no puedo soportarlo más. Apenas llegué a un pasillo desocupado, me apoyé en la pared y resbalé hasta quedar sentada, con mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Lo mejor de todo es que hoy es lunes… osea, Biología, que en realidad significa: dos divertidas horas de ver el asiento que está al lado mío vacío.

Apenas escuché el timbre me apresuré en llegar… para sentarme en mi pupitre, el único sin compañero. Entonces saqué mi cuaderno, que ahora en realidad es un cancionero… que a la vez también es mi diario.

Revisé el cuaderno mientras el profesor pasaba lista; Cheney… Cooper… Curly… Díaz…. Pero no Cullen.

Suspiré.

Entonces automáticamente comencé a recordar la letra de una canción que escribí la clase pasada… a la que llamé Beauty through broken glass… Belleza a través de un vidrio roto –claro está quien es el vidrio-… lo único malo es que aún no tiene una melodía definida. Luego de varios intentos, encontré la melodía perfecta… pero cuando me disponía a anotarla, el profesor me habló.

—Señorita Swan, la clase terminó hace diez minutos y usted sigue aquí… Ahora tengo otro curso al cual hacerle clases… así que debo pedirle que se retire…

—Ah… claro — miré a mi alrededor y era verdad. Sólo quedábamos él y yo. Tomé mis cosas y salí rápidamente del salón, lista para ir a mi locker y luego a casa.

Apenas entré a mi camioneta, inconcientemente miré al lugar donde normalmente él aparcaba su auto… y pude ver como ahora era reemplazado por un Mazda, creo. Inhalé aire fuertemente y entonces sentí _su_ aroma…

Primero estaba en estado de shock, ya que mi conciencia me estaba jugando otra de sus pésimas bromas. Aún así, mi parte masoquista me impidió bajar el vidrio e incluso bajarme del auto, como pensaba hacer para no sentir ese olor tan embriagantemente dulce y doloroso. Bueno, ésta no es la primera mala pasada que tengo, ya que el otro día –ayer, mas bien- desperté y lo vi… parado, al lado de mi ventana, pero apenas relacioné todo… razoné y volví a taparme para dormir. '_Es obvio que no volverá'_ Es lo que digo ya casi con convicción, ya que prefiero seguir adelante a seguir así… y hacer sufrir a Charlie y al resto.

Apenas llegué a la soledad de mi casa –yuju!- subí a mi pieza a sacar mi única y mejor amiga; mi guitarra. Comencé a tocar posibles melodías para mi nueva canción…Una más, de ocho que ya he creado. De pronto, salió una melodía que fue rechazada inmediatamente, ya que era demasiado feliz como para la letra. Me sentía algo observada así que comencé a mirar por la pieza hasta que vi en la ventana un resplandor blanco.

Me paré lentamente y vi que era… un pájaro.

—Bueno, al menos tengo audiencia — dije. Entonces vino a mí la melodía que había salido en Biología.

Tomé mi guitarra y me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared que está al frente de la ventana y comencé a cantar con mi nueva melodía… casi recién salida del horno.

_Glass hailed from the sky tonight__, _ / Llovió cristal del cielo aquella noche,  
_I couldn't hide to save my life._ / No podía esconderme para salvar mi vida._  
Standing drenched from open wounds,_ / Estando empapada por heridas abiertas,_  
You took my hand and pull me through..._ / Tomaste mi mano y tiraste de mí…

_I want to give you everything,_ / Quiero dártelo todo,_  
I'll give you my all, because you gave me..._ / Te daré mi todo, porque tú me diste…_  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss,_ / Me diste tus labios, un suave beso,_  
The medicine to cure my pain…_ / La medicina para curar mi dolor…

Mientras cantaba, comenzaron a volver a mi mente muchos recuerdos… todos esos momentos felices y no tanto que pasamos juntos… y que ahora son solo una opaca sombra… todo por culpa de su ausencia.

_Listen to all of this glass shatter,_ / Escucha todos estos pedazos de vidrios,_  
Once pierced my ears and made them bleed_ / Perforando mis orejas y haciéndolas sangrar._  
Now it sounds so beautiful, cause you're beautiful._ / Ahora suena tan hermoso, porque eres hermoso._  
You're beautiful._ / Eres hermoso.

_I want to give you everything,_ / Quiero dártelo todo,_  
I'll give you my all, because you gave me…_ / Te daré mi todo, porque tú me diste…_  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss,_ / Me diste tus labios, un suave beso,_  
The medicine to cure my pain…_ / La medicina para curar mi dolor…

De verdad, yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él… a mi familia, mis amigos… a TODO!... incluso a mi alma, pero era sólo un pequeño detalle… Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para él, o eso fue lo que me hizo saber cuando me dejó.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y también como me comenzaba a temblar la barbilla… pero eso no me impidió terminar la canción.

_I want to give you everything,_ / Quiero dártelo todo,_  
I'll give you my all, because you gave me…_ / Te daré mi todo, porque tú me diste…_  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss,_ / Me diste tus labios, un suave beso,_  
The medicine to cure my pain…_ / La medicina para curar mi dolor…

Dejé mi guitarra al lado mío y comencé a observar el mueblado cielo… entonces, vi algo moverse en un árbol que estaba cercano a mi ventana, y el solo hecho de pensar que él podría haber vuelto me hizo comenzar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero mis sollozos se vieron interrumpidos por unas pisadas afuera de la casa… entonces recordé que Charlie terminaba su turno temprano, así que rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas y corrí hacia la ventana a ver si aún tenia tiempo para preparar algo rápido, pero…

_* ~Él._

Me encontraba corriendo a mas no poder por el bosque, sin fijarme en barreras de terrenos, en que estuve a punto de estrellarme contra un árbol… ni siquiera me percaté de que estuve a punto de caer en el río –que por suerte pude saltar a último momento, sólo metiendo el pie en la orilla-. Sólo me concentraba en su rastro… _su olor_… y mi objetivo final; su casa. Estaba ya a un kilómetro aproximadamente así que comencé a bajar la velocidad, hasta llegar a la de una caminata casual.

Dos meses hacen ya desde que tomé aquella estúpida decisión.

Dos meses en que sólo he pensado en ella e intentado autoconvencerse de no hacer esto.

Dos meses en los que sentí haber vuelto a morir… volver a aquella soledad y penumbra en la que estaba antes de conocerla.

Sé que le prometí a ella y a mi mismo que no volveríamos a vernos, además que le hice prometer a Alice no mirar en su futuro… pero me es imposible estar sin ella… por eso estoy aquí otra vez, rompiendo esa promesa… buscando a mi vida y también alimentar mi egoísmo.

Desde éste punto ya sentía fuertemente su olor… y eso me hacia sentir demasiado ansioso, además de un dolor nunca antes experimentado; el de estar cerca de ella y no poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Mientras más me acercaba a mi objetivo final, más claramente se podía escuchar una débil melodía… era una guitarra, que era acompañada de _su_ voz… pero no se escuchaba como yo la recordaba, sino que ésta voz estaba llena de dolor… Entonces pasó algo que nunca creí que sería posible. Pude escuchar y ver lo que ella pensaba.

Podía ver claramente todo… eran imágenes del baile de fin de curso, cuando la encontré el día en que James la mordió… su cumpleaños y cuando la dejé en el bosque… todo eso mezclado con pensamientos que ella tenía y la letra de su canción.

No me había percatado de cuanto había avanzado, hasta que me encontré sentado en un árbol cercano a su casa, observando su silueta desde lejos. No me puedo explicar en que momento o como terminé sentado aquí… creo que se me apagó la tele, o algo así.

A medida que transcurría la canción, sentía como si me desmembraran una y otra y otra vez… Entonces, por solo una milésima de segundo, me debatí entre ir o no a su habitación y decirle que nunca la dejé de amar, que todo fue una mentira y que la amo como desde el primer día… y más aún, y sobre todo… pedirle perdón de rodillas, porque ella no merecía sufrir por nadie, ni menos por un monstruo como yo. Entonces la melodía cesó y escuché a un ángel llorar… y yo no sabía que hacer.

_* ~Yo._

Un día lunes 27 de noviembre, una chica cantó una canción capaz de derretir hasta el más duro y muerto corazón. Mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, él estaba debatiéndose entre ir a la habitación de ella, como antes lo solía hacer -como lo hizo la pasada noche- y consolarla… o reprimir éste deseo e irse, manteniendo por un hilo su promesa. Pero independiente a su decisión, él se encontraba casi soldado al árbol, ya que ahora estaba escuchando y sintiendo todas las penas que la joven intentaba reprimir… ocultar del resto y sobre todo de su padre. Lo peor de todo para él, era que eso lo estaba sintiendo por su culpa… esto lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Entonces, Edward se decidió por la segunda opción; irse. Bajó del árbol dándole la espalda a la casa, pero entonces pisó unas ramas secas que crujieron al ser tocadas por sus duros pies, pero él no se preocupó ni menos se volteó hacia la ventana… hasta que escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? No que se había ido y no me amaba… o es sólo una ilusión?... Si, eso debe ser… otra desilusión más. — dijo ella, sin saber que era escuchada atentamente. Entonces ella, mientras observaba la espalda del joven, deseó estar más cerca, para saber si era real o no lo que se encontraba viendo.

Entonces él se volteó y la miró por primera vez a la cara… entonces, como por arte de magia, los pensamientos de Bella desaparecieron de su cabeza… como solía ser.

Su cara ya no era la misma… para él, lo que él veía era solo una máscara de Bella. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna… Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y al igual que su cara, no expresaban nada. Lo peor para él, no fue ver que estuvieran enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras, casi tan notorias como las suyas… sino, que sus ojos ya no tuvieran ese brillo normal que le fascinaba. Era como si _su _Bella estuviese en otro lugar y solo quedara… _eso_ de reemplazo.

Edward no aguantó más y subió ágilmente hasta su ventana y se paró en frente de Bella.

Ella no sabía que hacer, si abrazarlo, golpearlo… o simplemente asumir que nada era real e ignorarlo… o las tres. Pero optó por otra solución que apareció rápidamente en su cabeza: salir de ese lugar. Entonces tomó su guitarra y la metió en su funda, para luego agarrar su chaqueta y bajar. Edward, atónito por la reacción de Bella, la siguió y vio curiosamente lo que ella se encontraba haciendo… estaba escribiendo una nota.

'_Fui a dar un paseo… hay sopa para recalentar.  
B.'_

Luego de pegar esto en el refrigerador, Edward vio como ella lo ignoraba magistralmente, para luego tomar lo que si mal no recordaba, era su cuaderno de Biología.

Bella se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió hasta lo que hace algunos meses era un lugar mágico para ambos… su prado.

—_Si es verdad que regresó, entonces me seguirá… creo_— pensó ella, y tenía toda la razón, ya que Edward la estaba siguiendo a trote, oculto entre los árboles.

Apenas llegó a la salida del camino, sacó su guitarra con el cuaderno y se dirigió por el ya marcado sendero hacia aquel lugar. –obviamente marcado por ella, para no perderse otra vez-. Edward sólo la seguía desconcertado, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué se le tenia que ocurrir visitar el lugar de ellos… ni menos entendía el por qué estaba marcado el sendero… como si hubiese ido una y otra vez.

La hora había pasado rápido… ya estaba oscureciendo, osea, era la hora del crepúsculo.

—"Es la hora más segura para nosotros — susurró lo que Edward le había dicho hace unos meses atrás, el mismo día en el que él le mostró el prado… y recibió su primer beso. Ella se sentó en la hierba del prado — El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo… el fin de otro día… el regreso de la noche."

Edward se quedó congelado a cincuenta metros, ya que eso fue algo que el nunca creyó que Bella fuese a recordar.

—Sé que debo estar loca por imaginar que volviste… pero mi mente intenta convencerme de que en verdad si lo hiciste… — suspiró — pero bueno…

Ella sacó su guitarra y su cuaderno, mientras Edward se acercaba lentamente a ella, y se sentaba al frente suyo… sin decir nada. Y no es que el no supiera que, sólo que no encontraba manera alguna de decirlo, ni menos la valentía para. Bella comenzó a tocas las cuerdas, como probándolas, para luego comenzar a tocar otra de las melodías desconocidas… para él.

—Bella yo… — dijo Edward, por fin. Él escuchó como el corazón de la chica latía rápidamente como antes. Miró su rostro, buscando alguna señal que lo impulsara a continuar, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en la guitarra… o eso quería aparentar — Yo… yo lo…— pero se quedo callado al verla negar con la cabeza.

_Say you're sorry, that face __of an angel / _Dices que lo sientes, esa cara de ángel_  
comes out just when you need it too. / _Aparece solo cuando lo necesitas._  
As I paced back and forth all this time, / _Mientras yo iba y volvia todo éste tiempo,_  
cause I honestly believed in you. / _Porque honestamente creía en ti._  
Holdin' on the days drang on / _Aferrándome en los días que pasaron,_  
Stupid girl, I should've known / _Chica estúpida, debí saber,_  
I should've known… / _Debí saber…

_That __I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. / _Que no soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas._  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, / _No soy la única a quien levantabas_  
lead her up the stairwell. / _y llevabas a lo alto de la escalera._  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. / _Esto no es Hollywood, es una ciudad pequeña,_  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. / _Era una soñadora antes de que me decepcionaras._  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse… / _Ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco…_  
To come around. / _Para volver.

Mientras ella cantaba, él cerró sus ojos y escuchaba atentamente toda la letra… sintiendo como latía su corazón… sintiendo su aroma tan desquiciante… y por sobre todo, sintiendo como sentía su muerto corazón latir otra vez. La chica siguió cantando, mientras su ángel escuchaba atentamente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes __ / _Cariño yo era ingenia, me perdía en tus ojos_  
and never really had a chance._/ Yen verdad nunca tuve la oportunidad._  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love__ / _Mi error fue no saber que para enamorarse_  
You had to fight to have the upper hand.__ / _Hay que pelear para obtener la ventaja._  
I had so many dreams about you and me,__ / _Tenía tantos sueños para nosotros,_  
Happy endings, now I know…__ / _Finales felices, ahora sé…

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. / _Que no soy una princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas._  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, / _No soy la única a quien levantabas_  
lead her up the stairwell. / _y llevabas a lo alto de la escalera._  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. / _Esto no es Hollywood, es una ciudad pequeña,_  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. / _Era una soñadora antes de que me decepcionaras._  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse… / _Ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco…_  
To come around. / _Para volver.

_And there you are on your knees,__ / _Y ahí estás arrodillado,_  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me __ / _Rogando por perdón, rogando por mí._  
Just like I always wanted,__ / _Como siempre lo quise,_  
But I'm so sorry…__ / _Pero lo siento mucho…

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale __ / _Porque no soy tu princesa, esto no es un cuento de hadas_  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well __ / _Algun dia encontraré a alguien que me trate bien_  
This is a big world, that was a small town __ / _Este es un gran mundo, esa era una ciudad pequeña,_  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now __ / _Que esta desapareciendo ahora en mi espejo retrovisor…_  
And it's too late for you and your white horse __ / _Y es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco_  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse,__ / _Ahora es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco,_  
to catch me now.__ / _Para atraparme.

Él se quedó sin habla, viendo como ella terminaba su canción… de no ser porque no quería hacerle más daño, y porque ya se dejó ver, hubiese ido directamente hasta los Vulturis para que lo mataran, por haber sido y ser un completo imbécil.

—Bueno… estas canciones las escribí yo — dijo ella, sonrojándose apenas — las escribí en las horas de Biología… en las horas que teníamos juntos… patético, no? — rió sin ganas — ya que me daba mucha pena en esos momentos… el ver tú puesto vacío, sobre todo. Entonces, para distraerme un poco decidí dedicarme a componer, y así fue como mi cuaderno se volvió un cancionero — aún sin mirarlo, guardó la guitarra en su estuche y también el cuaderno.

—Bella… yo de verdad lo siento… — él iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

—Tú? Supongo que ahora esperas que caiga rendida ante ti, me arroje en tus brazos llorando y diciendo lo mucho que te he extrañado? — él la miró desconcertado — No sabes cuando daño me has hecho… cuanto me dolió cada palabra que dijiste ese día — susurró — la verdad es que he esperado pacientemente éste momento, para poder decirte esto y muchas cosas más, pero… — comenzó a sollozar — pero… —las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas — por qué Edward? Por favor, dime porqué te fuiste! Por qué me dejaste ahí sola… porque… — balbuceaba mientras golpeaba con sus puños el duro pecho de Edward.

Entonces él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en frente de ella.

—Por favor, ángel mío, no sigas llorando… para ya. Créeme que hasta yo estoy convencido de que mi decisión no fue la mejor para nadie… Bella, de saber que estarías así nunca me hubiese ido… Pensar que me fui porque quería que fueras feliz… para que vivieras tu vida como siempre debió ser… para no ponerte en peligro por lo que soy y que encontraras a alguien que te convenga mucho más que yo… pero nunca pensé que te dejaría así… Mi vida, yo… acercó sus manos al rostro de la joven, pero ella se alejó. Edward dejó caer sus manos otra vez — yo… — comenzaron a salir roncos sollozos de su garganta — Bella… yo te amo! Eres mi vida ahora… nunca quise hacerte esto, por favor, perdóname… Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname por hacerte sufrir… perdóname… — sollozaba sin parar, pero las lágrimas nunca llegaron ni llegarían a salir de sus oscuros ojos — eres lo mejor y lo único bueno que me ha pasado en éstos 118 años de mi existencia… te amo Isabella, y no quiero perderte… Te amo y siempre lo haré, sin importar lo que yo diga… no lo olvides. — terminó susurrando el.

La chica miró el cielo, que al parecer se había conmovido con ésta conversación, ya que estaba comenzando a llover.

Edward, aún sollozando estiró sus brazos, y al alcanzar la cintura de Bella, se pegó a ella… Mientras ella acariciaba el ya completamente mojado cabello de Edward… Bella suspiró.

—Yo… también te amo, Edward. Más de lo que debería — murmuró Bella, entonces miró los ojos de Edward, que dilatados por la sorpresa la observaban fijamente. — a pesar de todo… — dijo ella, antes de dejar un suave beso en la frente de él.

Un día 27 de noviembre, la espera de una joven terminó, ya que su amado regresó por ella… Las heridas de ambos aún están sin sanar del todo, pero no hay cosa que el tiempo no sea incapaz de curar…

Las promesas se volvieron a unir, los corazones se volvieron uno solo otra vez… como siempre debió haber sido, y ésta vez para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Edward pudo leer la mente de Bella, debido a que ésta se encontraba tan débil psicológicamente que su escudo no funcionaba al cien por ciento… pero al verlo, se volvió a activar.

Dedicado a la Cami, Romi y Titto xdd por soportarme en clases con mi entusiasmo y blablasss y por haberme ayudado a corregir ciertos desperfectos. Las quiero!

Bueeeno, ahí un mini fic que se me ocurrió en clases y que por fin publico :D Un poco emo, no? Juro que casi lloro escribiendo el final… y esas canciones fueron las responsables de que saliera al aire éste fic.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron, dejen un review porfis! Bueno… nos leemos en otro fic. (O en MI otro fic… esta en mi perfil n.ñ se llama_ wtf? This body isn't mine!_ Y creo que esta bueno xd)

Kisses&Bites!

~Sky Valmont.-


End file.
